Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method for forming a hard mask pattern and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method for forming a hard mask pattern having a fine size using a low-temperature process and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may include semiconductor memory devices that store logical data, semiconductor logic devices that process logical data, and hybrid devices having both the functionality of the semiconductor memory devices and the functionality of the semiconductor logic devices.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated as the electronics industry has developed. The highly integrated nature of the semiconductor device may cause various problems (e.g., reduction in process margin of an exposure process defining fine patterns), and thus, it may be difficult to realize highly integrated semiconductor devices. Additionally, the demand for high-speed semiconductor devices has been increasing as the electronic industry has developed. Various avenues of research are being conducted to satisfy the demands for highly integrated and/or high-speed semiconductor devices.